Wishing and Washing
by Gothic Thorn
Summary: Handy comes to Petunia when she needs him the most. A fluff-ish HandyXPetunia and alternate ending to the episode Wishy Washy. One-shot.


Petunia felt the cold potato peeler press onto her slim infested arm. She was hysterical. Ready to do anything to get this filth off of her. Anything. She was going to take the first slice—

"Petunia!" Handy's voice screamed behind her. He had broken into her door and was now fighter her for the peeler. His nub finally pushed it to floor where it slid out of reach.

The beaver quickly embraced his beloved. "It's going to be all right... shhh." He stroked her back and rocked their bodies side to side until he felt her breath lengthen. Not long ago he had heard of Lumpy's plumbing job here and could only imagine the disaster unfolding. With his dearest Petunia's OCD and mysophobia he just knew events had to take her right into something like this. Thank God he had arrived in time.

"It's all going to be okay. We're going to get you all cleaned up." Handy said, as a faint Petunia held his stub of an arm, ready to be led away.

Handy took a blanket from the couch, wrapped it around the blue skunk for extra support, and led her to the door.

Petunia began shivering as she tried to put her mind somewhere else... trying not to "wake-up" and realise she was covered in—covered in—

"Ahh! Handyyy!" Petunia's shortened breath regathered, and she clung to his shoulders for dear life.

Handy couldn't stand to see her this way. It just _wasn't fair_ that she had to go through all this. And it always made his heart tighten.

He flicked open a pocket from his tool belt and took out a brown paper sack for her.

No thank you was needed. The skunk grabbed the bag and began breathing into it. Handy took the moment of distraction to lead her through the door.

Handy's house wasn't all that far, and he knew Petunia would feel safer there, so they kept walking past her neighbour's houses. Petunia was still using the bag, but now with more regular breaths.

Finally they arrived, Handy opened his door and Petunia shoved him aside to get through. The orange beaver smiled and adjusted his hard hat. Petunia could be so... charismatic. He was so happy whenever he could help her and just that humbled to be with her.

Handy began a wash for Petunia's blanket and took to making tea while his girlfriend showered. He thought for a moment after she did the initial cleaning he could join her... Then he figured she would still be pretty stressed and decided to wait it out.

Petunia arose from Handy's bathroom 40 minutes later, a mere ghost of herself. Handy had already had his tea, and what water was left for Petunia was already cold, so it lay forgotten.

Petunia slumped onto her boyfriend's couch. She was still shivering as the initial anxiety had worn off and left a dent in her psyche.

Handy brought Petunia's blanket, fresh from the dryer, around them both. He just held her there until her shaking died down. He breathed in the sweet scent of her air freshener, and moved his knee to caress her soft blue fur.

"I love you so much, Handy." Petunia buried her head onto his chest, just barely masking a sob.

"And I you, Petunia." He really, really did.

"And I hope I'm not too emotionally draining for you..."

Handy hated that she could see herself like that.

"Of course you aren't, Petunia!" He kissed her forehead, and wrapped what was left of his arms around her waist, pulling her in tighter.

"You know..." the blue skunk closed her eyes, and threw an arm around Handy in return, "I'm not going to be able to step foot in my house until everything's completely fixed..."

"Well, I'd share anything with you, and besides... your blanket is already here."

"Thank you." Petunia kissed him, and Handy responded gently.

Petunia wanted more... to push harder, to draw deeper... but she knew Handy knew what was best for her to take things easy. He had been gently pushing her to get some sort of treatment, and she'd finally promised herself to agree.

The blue skunk pulled away from the kiss, and Handy lay all the way down on the couch, pulling his love with him.

They settled there, arms around each other, with the blanket as a bed comforter and the throw pillow a full pillow.

The couch was perfect for Petunia's first night stay. Sure the bed would have been more comfortable, but here on the lumpy couch they could feel the other's breath and warmth as they were forced to sleep closer together. It was here that Petunia could fully relax, and where Handy could feel the full weight of his love for her.

* * *

My first Happy Tree Friend's fan fiction! Yay! Thank you for reading. I love the Petunia and Handy pairing and there is so little of it! I don't own the characters, and reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
